Percabeth Pregnancy
by ilovepercabethforever101
Summary: Please comment down below what you think about the story and if I made any mistakes. I'm sorry if it's not a good story, I've never tried writing a fan fiction before, so if you like it please say so in the comments. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi guys! This is my first ever fan-fiction, so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I hope you like it! BTW, I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters!**

Annabeth's POV

I stare down at the little stick that has just changed my life forever. This couldn't be happening, they were only 18 and weren't even married. But as I looked down and saw the word PREGNANT on the test, I couldn't help but start crying. After a minute I was sobbing, and had tears running down my face. Thank the gods Percy isn't here, I thought. He was at work, and would be there for another hour. Annabeth had one hour to decide how to tell her boyfriend that she was pregnant. Shit.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I had been living together for about a year. We've been really happy, and I doubt anything could change that. I've been thinking about how to propose to her, but I'm not sure how to. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I hate that I have to work all day, because it takes me away from her. I work at an aquarium though, so it's not misery.

I get to my house, and unlock the door to see Annabeth sitting on the floor crying. I quickly kick my shoes off and run over to her. "Annabeth, what happened?" I ask her. "What's wrong?" Annabeth just puts her head on my chest and continues to sob. I run my hand through her hair and whisper soothing words into her ear until she has calmed down enough to talk to me. "P-Percy I need t-to tell you something." she whispers. "Anything," I tell her.

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant!"

Annabeth's POV

As soon as I tell Percy, his face scrunches up in deep thought. I'm still kind of crying, I'm just doing it silently now. After a while, I feel Percy stroking my head again. I look up, and he has a small smile on his face. He wipes my eyes, and kisses me on the forehead. "You-your not mad?" I asked. "Annabeth, how could I be mad? I had just as much to do with this as you. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." he says.

"I-I just figured you would be mad at me because were only 18, and we don't make a lot of money, a-and.."

"Annabeth." I stop blubbering and look up at him. He's smiling at me, and I start to smile as well. He pulls me up to him so that I'm right in front of him with my back on his chest. I put my head on his chest, right below his neck. He kisses me on top of my head, and I start to break down again.

"Percy, I just-were only 18 and we don't have a lot of extra money. How will we possibly be able to take care of a baby, especially a half-blood?"

"Annabeth, I don't know. I've never been in this situation before. If you really want to, you can get an abortion. It's really your decision."

"Percy, do you _want_ me to get an abortion?

"Honestly Annabeth, I don't. I know this is a mistake, but it doesn't feel right to kill it. If you want to get one though, I'll support you. This is your choice."

"Percy, I think we should…"

 **Hey guys! Sorry I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I kind of have writers block and need to figure some stuff out. I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry if this is written poorly, but I've never experienced any of the things I'm trying to write about. I'll try to write accurately. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"Percy, I think we should…, keep the baby." Annabeth says to me. "Well, if that's what you want, we'll figure it out!"

"You-Your sure you aren't mad?"

"Annabeth, how could I be mad? Sure this was a mistake, but what happened last week is out of our control. And I had just as much to do with this as you."

"I'm sorry Percy, I just don't know how to feel. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom, especially at this age! I'm just happy you aren't mad at me!"

I hug her tighter, and she squeezes my hand. We sit there for a while, thinking about our future.

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I sat there for a while before he got up to make dinner. I went into the bedroom and started to order pregnancy books and thinking. After a while Percy calls me into the kitchen, and we start to eat. He notices that I'm not eating a lot, and says, "Annabeth, what's wrong?" "What? Oh, nothing. Just lost in thought." I reply.

We continue to eat, and when we are done, Percy suddenly looks very nervous as he says, "Annabeth, there's something I really need to ask you." What is it?" I say, curious now.

"Annabeth, would you.."

And then the alarms went off.

 **Sorry it's so short. I will try to update sooner.**


End file.
